


黄色废料煮肉片

by mq8



Category: SD - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mq8/pseuds/mq8
Summary: （十四季设，两兄弟分开行动，这几乎是他们两人最近分开的最久一次……）





	黄色废料煮肉片

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，道具（道具？），电话sexy，ooc，轻微dom米×sub丁倾向（本人也没加了解，如果错tag致歉）

预警：双性，道具（道具？），电话sexy，ooc，轻微dom米×sub丁倾向（本人也没加了解，如果错tag致歉）  
一个试笔肉段，莫问逻辑莫提设定  
（十四季设，两兄弟分开行动，这几乎是他们两人最近分开的最久一次……）

“没关系的，放松就好，没有人知道的，只是我。”他的声音由着电话线传来，安抚他，Dean还是有些紧张，毕竟——毕竟这是第一次与Sam的电话sexy，他听着Sam与平时不一样的喑哑声线，咬了咬他红润饱满的唇。

“好吧。”

喘息，窗开着，风扬起沉色的帘，Dean坐在早已凉透的水的浴室里，哽咽呻吟，随着那人的一字一句起浮沉沦，那声音像带着软刺的舌，细细密密的钩出弥漫全身痒意的欲望。

“Jerk，你…你闭嘴！”他还不服输的嘴硬着，一边让他停止，一边又跟着那人的节奏撸动着硬得不行的性器。

“嗯~”深沉又极富技巧的闷哼，他妈的该死的火辣，Dean想象着他，想着对方因为电话里的声音来情动高潮，又加快手上的速度。

“宝贝，草，我好想见你，把你压到床上，狠狠地干你，草进你的子宫，现在，宝贝，把自己的手指插进去。”他该怎么承认光是这些淫荡下流的话语就让自己险些高潮，他压抑想大声呻吟的冲动，他想要更多，不仅仅是声音，不仅仅是自己的手指，想要他进入自己异于常人的肉穴中，想到这，小穴的肉唇紧咬住手指，他甚至可以感受到内壁的缓缓收缩，学着Sam对他的样子手指一下一下剪开，试图寻找按压自己的敏感点。

“对，就是这样宝贝，再让我进去点。”Dean紧咬住唇，试图将呻吟声吞入腹中，可却还是下意识地跟着电话那头Sam的声音，“操，放松，宝贝你要夹射我吗。”

白皙细长的手指轻轻浅浅的碰到那一点，触电般的快感渡过全身，Dean放声呻吟，脖颈伸成优美的曲线，抽插时带出羞耻的水声，他湿的不成样子，一股热流从小腹涌出，他潮吹了，仅仅靠电话那头的喘息和自己手指的抽插像女人一样达到小穴高潮，阴茎也流出前液，Dean觉得自己被折腾的像个坏掉的水龙头，而电话那头并不打算就这样放过他。

“嗨，这就高潮了？想着我草你自己就这么爽吗？bitch？记得我送你的礼物吗？”

高潮的模糊意识猛地被拉回，Dean清楚那个，他当然清楚，他的眼眶出现一丝水色，那个“礼物”带给了他无上的快乐和痛苦，而现在，他真的没有余力来接受那个了。

“不，不……求你，Sammy，求你了……”软着声，带着细小的呻吟，他哥哥莹绿的眼现在肯定盈满了泪，不能否认，这让他更兴奋，他想看他哭，看他漂亮的小脸上淌满泪痕，之后顺着泪痕舔过他的眼睛，看着他啜泣着几乎半爬着出了浴室，拿起与那些圣水银弹混在一起的阴茎环。（当然，坏心眼sammy的主意，谁知道笨手笨脚Dean在拿武器的时候会不会碰出点别的东西） 在温柔的为他带上他最爱的礼物——皮革制的阴茎环，他粗声喘息，听着他硬汉哥哥在电话那边的呻吟乞求，求自己放过他让他解放，这让他硬的无可复加，就着他的呻吟撸动着射了出来。

“听话的宝贝，你回来我就好好的奖励你。”而Dean就这样被限制在了高潮边缘，带着阴茎环瘫倒在床边，他真的没有力气再回到浴室了，但前端胀得酸痛，龟头不甘的流出前液，欲望不得释放，Sam并不担心Dean会打开阴茎环，相反，他知道自己的哥哥爱死这种被掌控的感觉，当然，这只能自己的特权。

“我知道你已经很累了，现在，Dean，好好去睡一觉。”他轻声唤他的名字，带几分命令的意味，伊甸园蛊惑的蛇在他耳朵沙哑沉语，阴茎不可忽视得传来疼痛感，他想射，想哭，被折磨的要疯掉，可一想拒绝脑海中就闪过Sammy的那双狗狗眼，该死的，他永远没法对他拒绝。

“晚安，Dean。”


End file.
